


Gold

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For the Tumblr XFPornBattle fulfilling a prompt where Mulder and Scully have sex in a library and must keep quiet.





	Gold

Closeted away in the darkest corner has long been a way of life for Mulder. But lately, Scully feels she has shed some much needed light into his life. In fact, just recently she’s noticed he has started to spend longer looking at her, warming his hands against her. She feels hot, feels the way she’s bleeding warmth over him. She’s become a light source, a heat source, and she wants to share the gold light that’s been growing inside her with him.

Still, it’s Monday and here he is nested in a pile of books in the furthest recess of the library. Surrounded by other people’s hardback thoughts and opinions and expressions, she watches him sink into the soft vinyl seat. Every once in a while she allows herself to sink into the soft and delicious secret world where she fuses with him and they burn together. It’s the same in the office, always watching and waiting for an opening.

“Cryptids of the California Wilderness, Mulder? Planning on ditching me for a mysterious monster quest?”

He touches his face, like he’s expecting to find the hot patches of her words. “Actually, I’m doing some research before I decide on a ditch.” He tries for a grin but his lips form a pout instead and she cocks her head slightly, mirroring his expression. He slams the cover shut and dust motes flit around.

“Are we picking up a new case?” Her fingernail taps against the dark blue cover of a heavy tome on the shelf.

He squints at the gold cursive but she can see he can’t make it out. “More like trying not to pick up a new case. The mysterious email I got was almost a direct copy of an entry in this book. I remembered it almost word for word. A man-like beast spotted in the forest, gargantuan, naked and hairless apart from on its chest, and…” he smiles up at her, “get this, Dr Scully, a giant member.”

“A giant member?” She sticks her tongue into the inside of her cheek and raises her eyebrows. “How giant?” He pulls open the book again and shows her the image. She blows out a hissing breath. “That’s pretty giant, Mulder. What does he do?”

“With his member or in general?”

She tucks her chin to her chest, and there’s a warm flush to her skin. “If I’m to join the investigative team, I’ll need a full run-down of the activities of the predator.”

His smile is somewhere between seductive and reckless. He sits up straighter, his chest pushing out the buttons on his shirt. “Well, I don’t think we need to worry about it too much, Scully. ‘The Big Dick of Diamondsville’ is not worth our time. The residents of the town may be suffering from some kind of hysterical event. Or more likely someone has watched me reading this book once too often and is playing a trick on us.”

“Getting an eyeful of that would reduce anyone to hysteria, Mulder.” She giggles, but she’s watching his face, his chest, his arms. “I think I would break the Olympic sprint record to get away.”

“Big isn’t better, Scully?” He’s teasing her. It’s in his eyes, in the quivering smile that he hides when he bites his lips.

“No, Mulder. It’s all about what you do with it, don’t you think?” She pulls out the book she had tapped earlier from its place on the shelf and lays it in front of him. Essential Reproduction.

He pulls it towards him and opens the heavy cover, pages flapping open. “Does this contain all the scientific explanations about quality over quantity, Scully?”

She sits beside him and flips to the diagrams of the male and female bodies. “I’m sure you have that information memorised, Agent Mulder. You paid attention in Sex Ed, right?”

She tilts her chin up and he looks down at her. Their legs are tight against each other on the small seat, and she knows he can see the lace of her bra cup in the V of her blouse. “I was teacher’s pet.”

There’s a moment when neither of them speak. He holds her gaze and she licks her lips. The rising fire is stoked when he licks his own and she imagines the taste and texture of his bottom lip, his tongue across her nipple, the wet heat, pressing and flicking. She looks back at the pages. The anatomical diagrams are generously proportioned.

“It’s no ‘Big Dick of Diamondsville’ but there’s certainly something about him that appeals,” she says.

He runs his fingers over the breasts of the female. The page is shiny and sticks to the pad of his thumb. The page folds under his touch and he flicks his hand off. Scully pulls the paper and flattens it, smoothing it down.

“Getting handsy, Mulder?”

“Why are you here, Scully?” he says, stretching his legs out, and pulling his cryptid book across his lap.

“I’m here to see what you’re doing on this fine Monday, sequestered away in the musty backrooms of the library. I’ve seen you come here before. I was intrigued by what kept you here so long, what fascinated you. And now I know,” she says, eyes on his lap. “It’s monsters.”

“And what do you do on a Monday, Scully?”

She snorts quietly. “I…I go home and…”

“Get ready for Tuesdays?” he offers.

“I was going to say take a long, scented bath, but yeah, sure, I get ready for Tuesdays.”

Leaning closer, she can smell the cologne still lingering around his jaw. “And is there anything about Tuesdays that make them more special than other days of the week?”

The book slips off his lap and he tries to catch it but it lands with a thud on the wooden floor. The cover slaps shut. “I suppose that depends on what happens on Monday evenings.” She turns away from him at the sound of footsteps. The librarian pokes her head around the shelves and nods, as though she’s used to seeing Mulder in his spot. “What time does this place close?”

“When I’ve gone home, I think. Me and the librarian have an understanding. She knows I like some privacy when I do research.” He lets out a soft laugh and when she turns back to face him his lips are open and she can see the wet tip of his tongue. The sharp edge of his jaw is bristled with evening shadow. Their knees touch and she feels her muscles twitch and clench. “It’s getting late, perhaps we should think about leaving.” But he stays there, looking at her and she lets her warm gold flow out around him.

Eventually, he reaches around her and pulls out another book, a forest green cover. Their chests join and she relishes the heat between them. He flicks through the pages and she sees an open ocean, white topped breakers peaking in the blue-green wilds. “Have you ever had sex in the sea, Scully?”

His question is so unexpected that she laughs a little too loudly and the librarian walks back again, inspecting them over her glasses. “Mulder? What the hell?”

“Too personal? I’m sorry, Scully. I just…never mind.” He stands up.

Bending, she places her book on his, cover to cover. Perhaps this is her opening. She has to try. See where it goes.

“I have had sex on the beach, at the shore and on a rock shelf. It’s…strange, the currents, the sensation of the cold water washing over you, the sand. It was…not my favourite thing, but there’s something to be said for making love in a public place.”

He nods, moving his body close to hers, lowering his face to hear ear. “You like it? Being in plain sight?”

There’s a thrum of heat through her veins. “Yes,” she whispers. “Knowing you could get caught, knowing you can’t make too much noise, understanding the constraints around you, kind of makes it…”

“Forbidden?” His lips pull at her ear lobe and she crooks an arm around his neck. “You taste like you look, Scully.”

“How’s that?”

“Fiery spice,” he says, trailing his lips across her jaw and covering her mouth. “Hot, exotic, dangerous.”

“Are we doing this, Mulder? On a Monday night? In the library?”

He’s already got his arm around her waist and she feels his hardness against her stomach. She wants to be equal, to feel it where she needs it. “We’re doing it, Scully. Unless you prefer something more mundane, like the back of my car? Cos I don’t have the patience to get you home.” His hand crushes her breast and kneads with a fury that emphasises his words.

“What about the librarian?”

“She’ll only come back if you make a noise. So we just have to be quiet.” He moves her around and kisses her into silence. When she comes up for air, he’s looking at her like she’s his energy source, like he can only function when she’s turned on, like he knows exactly how to draw the heat from her. His need fires her up and she looks down. “How many books do you think I would need to pile up to be your height?”

She’s pulling open the buttons on his shirt and tracing circles on his chest, watching his nipples tighten. He rips it out of his pants and undoes the buckle as he bends down and puts another book on the pile.

She steps up and stretches around him. She feels a book slip out from under her feet, leaving her clinging to him. The strain in her calves is delicious heat. Mulder’s warm breath blows over her chest, leaving its mark just like the trail of kisses that follow. She’s pressing against the bookshelf and their leather spines press against her own. Words of faith, of science, of history imprint on her skin as Mulder recites his incantation to her. There’s a library of love in her mind, now. Fonts and serifs, verbs and adjectives, commands and expression. Their bodies are joining but it’s the words she’s thinking about. Mulder’s voice wisps at her ear, its gravelled tone leaving her skin prickled with heat. She flexes her toes to gain more traction as his knee parts her thighs. He’s murmuring about monsters and forests and fog and she’s thinking about the shapes of bones, the way they curve and flare, their rounded ends, their smooth texture.

He kisses the top of her breasts, sliding his mouth from one to the other and she brings her hand down to grasp his hair, coiling it around her fingers as he licks at her. They can’t make a noise. They can’t move too much. They must be contained in their love, but they’re used to it, they’ve spent a lifetime working between the lines they have drawn for themselves. It makes it more appetising, what they’re doing, knowing they shouldn’t, knowing they must limit themselves and only take what they can.

He moans into her mouth now, so she traps his groaning, tasting its meaning, its depth. His hand pulls her skirt higher and his fingers slip under the edge of her panties. She can smell the briny aroma of her arousal, and she tries to seat her behind on the edge of the shelf. A book slips back and she wonders if it will fall. They both hold their breath and wait in the dusty silence. Their love, like their work, is all about the waiting, the darkness, the musty fringes of life.

He pins her to the shelf and another book falls. The librarian must have heard them but she doesn’t appear and Mulder has expertly opened his fly and she feels him against her wetness, ready. He slides in and she bends a leg around his waist, pulling him further. Their motion is gentle, so that the letters in the books around them rise and fall with their rhythm. Their push-pull is a long, slow burn. The shelf is hard underneath the cushion of her thighs but it’s a primal pain, adding to the visceral pleasure that is building. She breathes him in, monsters and ghosts, dust and salt. He sucks at her neck, holds her hips and she can feel the bloom of blood flooding under the surface. Later she’ll see the fingermark bruises and she’ll blush, but for now, she’s riding the waves as he finds the balance between animal rawness and romantic literary hero, making her come in silent ecstasy in the darkest corner of a library. She bites his shoulder as he spills into her with a muffled groan into her neck.

Another book falls and she shudders out a laugh as he pulls out and leaves her tingling with adrenaline. The librarian is just a shadow at the end of the shelf, moving away so they can retain some dignity in the darkness.

They restore the order both on the shelves and with their clothes. He smoothes her hair and she finds his belt. He presses a kiss onto the cooling skin of her forehead and she knows he means it as a gesture of gratitude and love. As he walks ahead of her, he checks if the coast is clear, then holds out a hand for her. She takes it and he squeezes, smiling at her. He looks like a young man, out on his first date.

“I’m guessing that this has been the kind of Monday that might make your Tuesday a little more special, after all, Scully?”

“I think that I might need that bath, Mulder. And I’ve got you to thank for that.” She can’t help but smile. There’s a sudden rush of liquid between her legs, and it’s been so long that she finds it funny in a silly schoolgirl way. It’s just like Sex Ed, she thinks, picturing the anatomical diagrams and his cryptid. He tugs at her hand and pulls her along, past the old shiny wooden desk where the librarian is sitting.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Agent Mulder?”

Mulder stops and she tries to take her hand from his, but he tucks both of their hands in his pocket. He looks at her and grins. “I did, Miss Carroll. The reference section is always full of surprises.”

They walk away and Mulder opens the heavy door. It creaks and groans, cutting through the silence.

The librarian calls after them, “Be sure and come back, now. You two look like you could do research for hours and still not be done.”

There’s a cloud of sparkling dust as they walk into the foyer. It settles around them and bathes them in gold.


End file.
